Street devices, such as road lamps and traffic enforcements cameras, in town districts (or local districts) are normally high in number and spread over rather large geographical areas, which makes maintenance and planning with respect to the street devices complicated and costly. Further, as a purpose of such street devices normally is to increase safety for drivers and pedestrians, travelling in areas absent of properly working street devices may increase the risk of accidents, which is undesirable.